


Wings

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Dick and Roy explore Dick's new costume.





	Wings

"So. . ."

". . . So?"

"I missed this."

"Me too. But really? The panties were easier to get into."

Dick laughed, and Roy mentally kicked himself for having put so much distance between himself and that laugh for so long. "So, you don’t like the new costume?" Dick asked.

Roy glanced over at the discarded, crumpled costume, and wondered if it would be rude to tell his friend how much it looked like belonged on a Big Gay Alien Broadway Production - a production in which Dick would clearly be cast as a pimp, based on the suit’s design. Yeah. . . maybe it was a little early to insult the suit. "I’d never make fun of a costume inspired by Superman," he swore solemnly. "Speaking of which, how’s Batman taking the double whammy of you wearing Supes’ bright blue and having a Kryptonian name?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "He thinks the suit’s a little bright."

"It’s good to know that, no matter how long I’ve been away, he’s still a fucking asshole."

"Well, Ollie didn’t change either," Dick pointed out, allowing his hands to wander along Roy’s inner thigh in a motion that managed to be both ticklish and incredibly erotic at the same time.

"No. Which is only proof that, you know, the world’s still spinning on its axis correctly. Though. . . Batman might have a point about that suit."

"You really don’t like it?"

That was a little more diplomatic than ‘I don’t really have to be seen in public with you in that, do I?’ "It is a little . . .flashy."

"Look in a mirror lately?"

Roy would have had a nasty retort, if Dick hadn’t been doing that thing that he was doing with those perfect, glorious Robin - Nightwing - hands of his. "No, no, the suit is perfect," he assured Dick as he pushed his hips up to meet Dick’s hands a little more eagerly.

Dick smiled at the reaction. "Oh, I don’t know. I was thinking about maybe adding some big, bright yellow wings to the costume."

"Wings? Um, why the fuck?"

"You know, Nightwing?"

"Oh, Robbie, that’s a horrible little pun. I mean, usually you can least make them funny."

Dick pouted for a moment, before he gave a decidedly non-Robin leer. "I bet I can make it up to you."

When Dick’s mouth replaced Dick’s hands, Roy was pretty sure any and all crappy jokes, past, present, and future could be forgiven.


End file.
